Eishi Tsukasa
}} Eishi Tsukasa (司 瑛士 Tsukasa Eishi) is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the current 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 1 Appearance Eishi is a handsome student with rainy white medium-length hair, which covers his forehead and runs down to his nape. He also has icy white eyes. He wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform shirt, though his shirt is slightly unbuttoned and tie is loose and slung over his left shoulder. He did not wear his uniform coat when he was introduced but was shown carrying one when he went to the Autumn Leaf Viewing. Personality Eishi, despite being the current 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council, is quite pessimistic and prone to self-loathing.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 5 He feels exasperated by the work forced upon him as the 1st seat and the workload caused by the two Shokugekis during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 3-5 He is also quite nervous standing in front of people and prefers to work unseen by others.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, page 4 When cooking for others, he constantly frets over small things that may cause them to feel uncomfortable such as the condition of their seating or even the temperature of the venue. Regardless of his self-doubts, Eishi has a profound and philosophical outlook on exploring the vast world of cooking, and is committed to his position in the Elite Ten as it affords him the most opportunity to take his explorations as far as possible.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 9-10 Unlike most other chefs in Tōtsuki who constantly express themselves through their dishes, Eishi refuses to place himself in his dishes, choosing only to focus on the food itself. Although his main trait is his constant worrying, he is never doubtful of his own skill in cooking as the sole question he never asks a customer is if they think his food tastes good. History Eishi enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation. In his first year of middle school he developed a reputation as a teacher crusher due to his perfectionist nature, pestering teachers to constantly check and advise him on his dishes despite them already being of superb quality, and caught the interest of fellow first year Rindo Kobayashi who subsequently forced him to become friends with her. As a third year high school student, Eishi had completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, Stagiaire, and Promotion Exam events in his first year and all subsequent events afterwards. By his second year he had entered the Elite Ten Council and would later attain the 1st seat by his third year. During his second year, Eishi accepted Terunori Kuga's Shokugeki challenge to the members of the Elite Ten during the 91st Generation's Autumn Leaf Viewing. In a decisive and one-sided result, Eishi won the match. However, Eishi was requested a rematch by Terunori if he emulated his achievement of having the highest sales in the Central Area for each of the five days of the Moon Banquet Festival next year.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 131, pages 13-15 Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Eishi revealed that he was put under a lot of stress during the Autumn Election main tournament due to Sōma Yukihira and Takumi Aldini having a Shokugeki in their respective matches against Subaru Mimasaka.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 3-4 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Eishi and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. After the commotion caused by his fellow members, he started the event by requesting to have tea with everyone present.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 118, pages 6-7 & 17 After sampling his tea, Eishi confronted Sōma, Takumi, and Subaru Mimasaka to complain about all the additional work their Shokugekis placed on him. Satoshi Isshiki suggested that Eishi should have done the presentation portion and left the administrative works to the other Elite Ten members instead. However, he retorted that he was not good with crowds, before sulking about all the extra burdens he had to deal with as the First Seat. During Terunori Kuga's explanation of an Elite Ten seat, Eishi further noted that while the vast world of cooking could never be fully explored in a human lifetime, the position of the Elite Ten allows them to at least get closer to that goal, and that the gap between those entrusted with this privilege versus those who are not was like the distance between heaven and earth. Afterwards, Eishi left the premise to prepare for the last fall event: The Moon Banquet Festival.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 119, pages 1-11 & 13 After two weeks, Eishi appeared during the Moon Banquet Festival's opening ceremony, where he was reminded by Terunori to keep his promise.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 124, pages 14 & 16 Eishi took part in the festival, having set up his booth in the Uptown Area, though only managing to secure fifth place after the first day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 126, page 10 On the fourth day of the festival, Eishi heard that Terunori was surpassed in sales by Sōma on the third day. Later that evening, Rindō Kobayashi paid his booth a visit bringing along with Sōma and Megumi Tadokoro to experience his cooking. Because of his own wariness, he cooked behind a one way window, allowing him to concentrate on his cooking as the patrons at his booth watched. After Sōma and Megumi finished their courses, Eishi came to their table to chat. However he was too preoccupied worrying if their dinning experience was okay, but Rindō assured them that they were fine. She did however express disappointment that his dishes, as usual, lacked "passion." Eishi brushed this off, saying that his dishes do not need his presence. Eishi continued off to check on the other patrons, but Sōma noticed that despite all of Eishi's worries about the conditions of the patron's dinning experience, the one thing he never asked about was his cooking, signifying that Eishi had total confidence in his meal. However, after the arrival of Azami Nakiri, it was revealed that Eishi and five of the other Elite Ten Council members voted in favor for Azami, as the new headmaster of the academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, pages 15-17 Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. This change in leadership meant that there was a lot of paperwork to be done. Unfortunately for Eishi, Terunori refused to participate in the council, Etsuya was busy accepting Shokugeki challenges against the Elite Ten due to the forced disbanding of numerous Research Societies, and Rindō wanting to see Etsuya's Shokugeki, resulting in him receiving all three of their paperwork on top of his own.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 142, page 10Shokugeki no Soma chapter 148, page 13 After Etsuya's defeat by Sōma in a Shokugeki, Eishi watched silently at the TV as Sōma challenged the Elite Ten Council during a live broadcast.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 148, pages 9-12 Cooking Style Absence of Self—As the 1st seat of the Elite Ten, he is the best student in the entire academy. It was shown in his second year in Tōtsuki that Eishi was able to decisively defeat Terunori in a Shokugeki. His cooking style revolves around drawing out the best aspects of ingredients which creates a distinct blend of flavors. When trying his 9 course meal during the Moon Banquet Festival, Sōma described the flavors of each dish to be fun and satisfying, yet blend harmoniously in unique ways. Eishi states that this natural ability to bring out those strengths is because he does not place "himself" in those dishes. By concentrating on bringing out the goodness of the food and voiding his presence from the dish, Eishi creates a paradoxical state of expressing himself in his dishes without actually doing so. He has shown a high level of mastery when it comes to blending flavors of multiple ingredients, showing incredible finesse when crafting unique flavors with difficult ingredients.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 132, pages 13-14 Dishes * Nine Course Meal - Eishi's choice for the Moon Banquet Festival in the Uptown Area, in which he only prepared three tables at a time. Each dish creates a distinctive blend of flavors and fitting in with the rest of the dishes. Notably, a sakura shrimp dish that causes a person to temporarily enter into a blank state of reality upon consumption. * Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Eishi is the current 1st seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *''Eishi'' (瑛士) is comprised of the kanji for "crystal" (瑛 Ei) and "gentleman" (士 Shi). Tsukasa (司) literally means "official". References }} Navigation es:Eishi Tsukasa zh:司瑛士 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Central